The One Where All the Strawhats Are Furries
by pingo1387
Summary: Luffy is kidnapped and taken to a mysterious underground city by a half-wolf. SanLu, loosely based on Little Red Riding Hood. ABANDONED/FOREVER INCOMPLETE
1. Chapter 1

**So here's what happened: I wanted to write this story to go with the fairy tale stories I've written before, like _Vivi and the Beast_ and _Once Upon a Dream._ This one was supposed to be based on Little Red Riding Hood and feature SanLu. But after months of not writing and debating, I decided to abandon the story altogether. The plot was sloppy and didn't make much sense and I wasn't totally sure how things would go to reach the ending anyway. And I didn't even have anything but a working title! But it did seem wasteful to just delete the story, so I'm posting it here instead. If anyone really wants to know what I had planned, I'm happy to share, but in all likelihood I won't pick this up again. **

* * *

"You've got a plan?"

"Yeah. I might take a while coming back, depending on when he leaves the house."

"Okay."

"I know you'll miss me very much, Na—!"

"No, I won't. Get the job done no matter how much time it takes."

"Aye-aye!"

"And _don't_ waste time doing anything stupid."

* * *

Luffy stuck out his arms as he walked down the cobblestone street, acting as if he balanced on a tightrope as his legs wobbled back and forth. He paused on tiptoes for a moment to adjust the straw hat covering a mop of hair before moving on.

"Afternoon, Luffy."

Luffy looked up and grinned, jumping off his invisible tightrope and landing neatly two inches away. "Hi, Robin!"

Robin smiled. "Training for the circus?" she asked. A breeze blew dark hair about her face, nearly covering warm owlish eyes resting in fallow skin (a shade darker than Luffy's).

"Is the circus nearby?" Luffy asked hopefully, eyes rounder than ever and stretching the old scar under the left one.

Robin shook her head.

"Oh. Then, no." Luffy looked around at the shops and houses. "A circus . . . that'd be cool!"

"It would be something. Are you on your way home?"

"Yep! I just went running around for a bit. Are you?"

"I am." Robin took a glance around as clouds formed in the sky. "You know . . . I've lived here for almost a year, but I still feel like a foreigner."

Luffy shrugged. "You'll get used to it sooner or later."

"I hope you're right." She stretched her arms (always covered by a shawl) and tugged her knit cap down. "Nice talking to you."

"Yeah! Bye!"

Luffy hurried on, holding out his arms again, though this time he didn't seem to care so much about his foot placement. Robin watched him for a moment before leaving with a smile.

* * *

"I'M BACK!"

The man resting on the chair started at the door slamming open coupled with the shout. He looked up in mingled annoyance and relief as Luffy came to him.

"Hey," he said, smiling despite himself. "Walk went well?"

"Hi, Ace," Luffy exclaimed. "Yeah, I saw Robin, she was heading home too."

"Good for her." Ace blew some dark hair out of his face, a mess longer and almost as unruly as Luffy's framing a rosy freckled face. "Chopper came to visit while you were out . . ."

"How's Usopp?" Luffy asked, smile dropping.

Ace grinned. "He'll be better by tomorrow evening."

Luffy let out a whoop of joy. "Can we go see him?"

"About that—" Ace grimaced. "The old man asked me to take care of some paperwork for him while he was out, and I only just remembered the due date's today for it to go in the mailbox."

"So . . ."

"I set up a basket in the kitchen," Ace said. "Hate to ask, but could you take it to their place? I'll catch up with you as soon as I finish the papers."

"Sure!" Luffy exclaimed. He frowned. "What's wrong?"

Ace rolled his shoulders and cracked his neck. "You know I don't like you going places by yourself," he said at last. "After what happened to . . ."

"Oh." Luffy gave him a reassuring grin as he stood. "I'll be fine, though!"

"I'm sure you will," Ace said tiredly. "And put on your jacket."

"I'm not cold."

Ace folded his arms. "Jacket."

Luffy rolled his eyes dramatically and went to the closet, dragging his feet the whole way. He put on his red hoodie as exaggeratedly as he could and gave Ace a look.

"Thank you," Ace said, ignoring his shenanigans. "Basket's on the table."

When Luffy came back with the basket, he was grinning again (he never could keep a frown for long) and he flung his arms around Ace.

"You know the way," Ace said, hugging him back. "No detours, don't talk to strangers, and be safe."

"I know," Luffy said into Ace's shirt. He leaned back and pulled the hood over his head. "See you soon!"

"Yeah," Ace said. Luffy bounced to the door and left; Ace watched him go until he was out of sight, and shut the door with a sigh.

* * *

Luffy strolled down the road, humming to himself. He would swing the basket he held more and more vigorously until he remembered he had to be gentle with it, at which point he would hastily slow his arm, and then gradually speed up the swinging again and start all over.

He took the usual turn, but had to come to a hasty stop to avoid bumping into someone.

"'Scuse me," he said, stepping aside and moving on.

He felt a hand on his shoulder and stopped again, looking back with a frown. "What?"

"You shouldn't go that way," the stranger said. They looked up, and Luffy got a good look at their face. Blonde hair was combed over one eye, while the eyebrow over the other curled into a small spiral at one end. The person (likely a man) wore a knit cap similar to Robin's over his head, and a blue jacket. His pants rustled occasionally, but perhaps it was the wind.

"Why not?" Luffy said at last, having gotten distracted by the stranger's only visible eye.

"Road's closed a bit farther down," the man said abruptly, jerking his head in the direction. He seemed to avoid looking directly at Luffy's face.

"Aw, really?" Luffy held up the basket. "But I've gotta take this to Usopp!"

"Hey, I know another way," the man said. He went to the corner and pointed down the road. "That way, take a right, then a left, then two rights and then the third right, and it'll be all the way down the road. Need me to right—I mean, write that down?"

"Um . . . yes."

The stranger pulled a scrap of paper from his pocket and used a stub pencil to scribble on the directions, handing it off to Luffy.

"Thanks!" Luffy exclaimed with a big grin. "You're so nice! What's your name? I don't think I've seen you around."

"Sanji. Um—just moved here the other day," Sanji lied, inwardly cursing himself for giving out his name so easily (how weak he was to a pretty face . . . but we'll get to that later).

"Okay! See you around!" Luffy walked backwards for a few seconds, waving, before turning around and studying the paper quite seriously, adjusting his red hood as the wind blew.

Sanji made sure he was out of sight before turning and sprinting down the road Luffy had been told was closed.

* * *

"Do you want more honey?"

"Chopper, this has so much honey in it—" Usopp interrupted himself with a small cough— "it's practically a beehive."

He frowned and brushed curly hair away from his face, made unique by copper tone and pencil-like nose.

"Okay," Chopper said, shrugging. He was a little younger than Usopp but far shorter; tan skin, a nose tinged oddly with cobalt, and doe eyes underneath short hair and a pink top hat from which small antlers (he insisted they were fake) sprouted made him stick out in a crowd.

"I hope we can visit Luffy tomorrow," Usopp said as Chopper put away the honey. "I'm better, right?" he added defensively, sipping his tea.

"Yeah, just about," Chopper exclaimed.

"You're such a good doctor," Usopp said, grinning. "I know Vivi helped out, but . . ."

Chopper grinned, but it soon faded and he looked at the table.

"What's wrong?"

"I wish I knew why I know medical practice," Chopper whispered. "It's been a little less than a year since I came here, but I still . . ."

"Aw, I bet you'll get your memories back sooner or later," Usopp exclaimed. "And you're a great doctor, even if you don't know why—maybe you can make a magic serum to fix amnesia!"

"That doesn't exist!" Chopper exclaimed, grinning at the praise again. "Geez!"

"Or maybe we could talk to Robin," Usopp said, suddenly thoughtful. "I didn't think of that before—" He coughed again. "Her house smells weird, but it has all kind of interesting divining things, maybe—" He coughed. "She could—"

"I'll get the medicine," Chopper exclaimed, hurrying out of the room.

Usopp soon recovered from his coughing fit, but didn't risk yelling after Chopper, instead quietly drinking his tea.

He perked up when he heard the door open.

"Geez, Luffy, I've told you so many times to knock," he said, grinning as he heard footsteps. "Did you really come to visit me? You're so—!"

His eyes widened when the blonde man came into sight and froze.

"You're Usopp?" the man whispered, eyes darting around.

"Yes?" Usopp whispered. "Can I help you, mister?"

The man moved forward swiftly, shoved a rag in Usopp's mouth, and yanked him off the chair. Usopp's scream was muffled by the rag, now being secured by another cloth tied around his head, and his arms were tied behind his back (just how many pieces of cloth did this guy have?). The man dragged Usopp away, looking around until he found a door—a closet—which he shoved Usopp into, shutting it tight and pushing a table against it.

"Sorry," he whispered against the door before hurrying back to the kitchen, turning away to hide his face and pulling his cap down to cover his hair.

* * *

"Wow, those directions were confusing," Luffy said aloud, finally walking into Usopp's house. "Usopp?"

"Right here," came a disguised voice from the kitchen.

Luffy grinned and hurried in to see a figure at the table, covered by a hastily-found blanket with a cup of tea resting in front of him.

"Wow, you sound terrible," Luffy said cheerfully, patting him on the back quite hard. "Look, look, Ace made a basket!"

He set the gift on the table. "It's got wine and food—hey, did your nose get shorter?" he asked, trying to peer under the blanket.

"Got a cosmetic surgery," the man said in the disguised voice.

"What? That's dumb, your nose was cool. Oh, well." Luffy looked around, puzzled, as thuds came from somewhere else. "What's that?"

"Nothing."

Luffy took another look at the figure under the blanket. "Hey, I thought you were supposed to be better by tomorrow, but you sound horrible."

"All the better to disguise myself with," the figure said, standing slowly and staying covered by the blanket.

"Oh, for your mysterious enemies," Luffy said, grinning, completely oblivious. The figure reached for his pocket. "Do you have a story, or are you not up to it?"

"Once upon a time, there was a boy named Luffy," the figure began, drawing his hand out of his pocket again. "He was drugged by a stranger pretending to be his friend and taken away to a secret place."

Luffy grinned. "Aw, come on, can't I be the hero for once?"

The blanket was tossed away, revealing Sanji, who looked at Luffy incredulously. "How thick are you?"

Luffy stared at him. Sanji stared back.

"Usopp?"

"I'm not Usopp! Just—hold still!"

Sanji seized Luffy in a headlock and stabbed a needle into his arm, injecting something with a hissed apology. Luffy's struggles ceased and he went limp; Sanji grabbed him and hoisted him up, carrying him gently as he looked around and hurried outside.

* * *

"Found it!" Chopper exclaimed, holding up the medicine bottle at last. "Well, he stopped coughing, but I can keep this out for later!"

He opened the door and trotted out of his room and down the hall, but he stopped when he heard the thuds from inside the closet door.

He pushed aside the table blocking it and opened the door. His eyes widened.

"Usopp?!" he cried, running up and untying him.

"Why didn't you come sooner?!" Usopp exclaimed once his gag was gone.

"I thought you were playing a game!"

Usopp stood, wincing. "Never mind that—some guy came in here and did this to me, let's go get him!"

They hurried back to the kitchen to be met with empty air.

"He's gone," Usopp said. "You didn't see him?"

Chopper shook his head and sniffed the air—he'd always had an uncanny sense of smell. "Someone was definitely here," he announced. "Luffy . . . and someone else."

"Luffy was here?!" Usopp spotted the basket on the table. "Did he—he must've brought that, but then where's—?!"

"Why does it smell familiar?" Chopper whispered. He shook his head and continued, "If that guy tied you up—did he do something to Luffy?!"

A knock came from the door and they looked at each other. They went together, Chopper opening it, and they found a familiar face on the other side.

"Hey," Ace said, scratching his head. "Sorry I took so long."

Usopp and Chopper glanced at each other again.

"Coming in." Ace entered, shutting the door behind him, and went into the kitchen. "Where's Luffy?"

He glanced at Usopp and Chopper, who suddenly appeared very guilty.

"Guys?"

* * *

" _He was kidnapped?!"_

"It's the only thing I can think of," Usopp whispered as he and Chopper cowered under Ace's anger.

"Which way did the guy go?!"

"We don't know," Chopper exclaimed. "He—"

Another knock came from the door; Ace flew out of his seat in his hurry to answer it, and his frantic face was met with a startled one.

"Oh," he said. "Vivi—"

"I heard shouting," Vivi explained. Blue hair in a ponytail framed a chestnut face with royal blue eyes. She lived next to Usopp and Chopper. She smiled nervously. "Is everything okay?"

"No, Luffy's been kidnapped," Ace snapped.

"What?!"

"Come into the kitchen," Usopp called wearily. Ace hurried back, Vivi following.

"Hi," Chopper whispered.

"Hi," Vivi whispered. "Luffy's been kidnapped?"

"Did you see anything?" Usopp asked desperately. "He was taken by a blonde guy with a weird eyebrow and a hat—"

Vivi shook her head. "I'm sorry."

"I can't sit around," Ace exclaimed, jumping up. "I'm going to look for them. I'll be back later."

"But we don't even know which way—!"

Usopp's call was lost as Ace slammed the door behind him.

"What exactly happened?" Vivi asked in worry.

* * *

Ace didn't come back for a full two hours. When he finally did, his face was lost and full of despair.

"No luck," he said dully. Usopp, Chopper, and Vivi had been waiting for him in the living room in worry, and now looked at him with relief. "He's gone."

"He's not," Usopp insisted as Ace sat on the couch, staring blankly at the wall. "We'll find him eventually—"

"Just like we found Sabo?" Ace said harshly.

Usopp fell silent.

"I can't lose him, too." Ace buried his face in his hands. "I just—"

Vivi leaned over to hug him comfortingly, staring at the wall.

"Usopp," Chopper said, turning to him, "what were you saying earlier? About that woman?"

"Oh, yeah," Usopp exclaimed. "Ace, hey, it's a long shot—but maybe Robin could help!"

Ace looked at him. "How?" he asked, hope returning to his voice.

"Have you ever seen her house? It's full of weird stuff—like, magic-type stuff—maybe she could help find him!"

"Then what are we waiting for?!" Ace exclaimed, jumping to his feet.

"You got that energy back so quickly," Vivi remarked, standing.

"Okay, we're coming with you," Usopp exclaimed, coughing. "I'm fine, shush—Vivi, are you coming?"

"Someone needs to watch our houses," Vivi pointed out.

"Fair enough! Hey, Ace—" Ace was already bolting out the door. "Wait!"

Usopp and Chopper ran after him.


	2. Chapter 2

"Do you think he's alright?"

"Why wouldn't he be?" the woman sitting next to him asked. Catlike ears protruded from tangerine hair and a thin tail flicked behind her as she eyed the one who had spoken, pupils slitting in amber eyes set in a pale freckled face.

The one who had first spoken shrugged. His skin was copper and torn in many places, revealing bone and flesh—parts of him were entirely skeletonized, including one arm and half his ribs, covered by a fine suit. It was a wonder his bush-like hair clung to his head still.

"I was just thinking, Ms. Nami," he said delicately, "that perhaps _something_ happened to our dear guardian wolf—"

"Hey, Brook, I'm sure he's fine," someone else said; a fair man with wavy blonde hair and scars covering the left side of his face. "Sanji's usually pretty careful, isn't he?"

Another man at the table, skin sandy and roboticized in places, drummed his fingers on the table, staring moodily at a wall. His hair was blue and combed into a pompadour.

"What's _your_ deal?" Nami asked him, raising an eyebrow.

He sighed. "I ran into Chopper the other day."

Now the others leaned in, and the one curled up on the floor—a tanned man with round striped ears sticking out from untamed green hair, and a striped tail to boot—lifted his head.

"How is he?" Nami demanded. She looked down and nudged the one on the floor with her foot. "Get up, Zoro, don't be so lazy."

"Don't act like you don't take naps," Zoro mumbled, standing and sitting next to her.

"First off, I want to clarify that I was being _very_ sneaky," the one with metal parts said firmly.

"Yeah, _super_ sneaky, Franky, go on," the one with wavy hair said.

Franky nodded. "Exactly. Well, I'm sure _she_ knew we were there, but of course she hasn't tried contacting us . . . anyway. I was just about to head back here, and I turn around, and there he is, antlers and all."

"So he's okay?" Zoro said expectantly, tail flicking.

Franky shook his head and crossed his arms. "I mean, he looked healthy enough, sure. But then I took off my hood, and asked how he was—and he ran away."

"Why?" Brook exclaimed.

"He can't have not recognized me," Franky said in despair. "Best guess I have is he doesn't want anything to do with us anymore."

"That doesn't sound like him at all," Zoro remarked. "I respect his decision and all, but . . ."

"Well, if that's what he wants, then fine," Nami said, looking a bit upset. "He can have his new life without us."

Footsteps reached their ears and everyone looked around to the cafeteria's entrance to see a familiar face entering.

"Mission accomplished," Sanji said, still cradling the unconscious Luffy.

"Did anyone see you?" Nami demanded as everyone stood and hurried over.

"About that," Sanji said. "I had to tie up his friend . . . but other than that, I wasn't seen."

"Good enough for me," Zoro said. "Go dump him in one of the cells, we can interrogate him later."

The one with wavy hair was silent, staring at Luffy pensively with a scrunched-up face like he was trying to remember something.

"How about don't order me the fuck around," Sanji growled.

"How about fucking do it already," Zoro snarled, pupils slitting.

"Give him here, I'll do it if you guys are gonna be idiots about it," Franky said impatiently, but Sanji held Luffy out of the way.

"I'll do it," he said quickly.

The others (except for the one with wavy hair, who continued to be lost in thought) gave him exasperated looks.

"What?" he said, a little too defensively.

"Don't let weird feelings get in the way of what we need to do," Nami said sternly.

"Yes, ma'am," Sanji said. He turned and left through another door, keeping a close eye on Luffy.

"This is part of why I was worried," Brook remarked, tapping skeletal finger against the exposed bone of his chin.

"Good thing that kid isn't a girl," Franky said. " _Then_ we would've had to send someone else. He _isn't_ a girl, right?"

"We've been watching him for two weeks," Zoro pointed out, "and I've never heard anyone use _she_. I'm _pretty sure_ —"

"Just checking!"

"You okay?" Nami asked, smacking the one with wavy hair. He blinked and nodded.

"Um, yeah," he mumbled. "Just thinking."

* * *

Luffy groggily opened his eyes, squinting at an irritatingly dim light. He slowly sat up, head pounding and mouth dry, and looked down at himself, where a blue jacket covering him as a makeshift blanket had fallen.

His vision focused, and he found he was in a jail cell, the only exit blocked by iron bars. He stood, shaking his head in an attempt to clear the ache (and only making it worse), and started kicking the bars, trying to break them down. Though they were old, they were sturdy, and would not bend easily.

"Hey, hey, cut that out!"

Franky now stood on the other side, holding a glass of water and two pills. Luffy stopped kicking and squinted at him, studying the half-metal body in wonder.

"I'm coming in," Franky said, sticking a key in the lock and opening it up. Luffy tried to push past him, but Franky grabbed him by the shoulder and shoved him back onto the bed where he'd woken up.

"Calm down, kiddo," he said sternly, locking the door again. Luffy eyed his outfit (a Speedo with an open shirt which didn't really cover anything) while he sat across from him.

"Sanji told me to give these to you," he added, handing Luffy the pills and water. Luffy looked at the pills with mild suspicion.

"It's just a painkiller," he said impatiently. Luffy threw the pills in his mouth and chased them down with water, frowning, and then gulped down the rest of the water.

"Where am I?" he demanded, setting the glass aside and scowling. "Is Usopp okay?"

"I think so? Don't ask me, I'm not the one who brought you here. Now I gotta—"

"Where am I?"

"Can't really tell you that, either. Listen—"

"Who're you?"

"I'm Franky. Now—"

"You look cool."

"I know! Shut up and listen, I'm here to ask you a few things!"

Luffy folded his arms. "Like what?"

"Where's the map?"

Luffy frowned now. "What?"

"The _map_ ," Franky repeated. "You know the one."

"No, I don't."

"Don't play dumb!" Franky snapped. "I know your family has it!"

"I dunno what you're talking about!" Luffy exclaimed. "Lemme go! I wanna go home!"

"You're not leaving until we get what we want!"

Luffy crossed his legs on the bed, scowling, and refused to say another word.

"Fine," Franky said in exasperation. He stood. "Someone else will be along in a bit."

He left, re-locking the door before he went. Luffy stood and went back to kicking the bars.

* * *

"He's not saying a word about it," Franky said to the group back in the cafeteria. He looked back in annoyance when the bars started rattling again and continued, "Brook, you go, maybe you can scare him into talking."

"How _rude_ , Mr. Franky," Brook exclaimed indignantly even as he took the key Franky handed him. "Have you no consideration for the feelings of others?"

"You freak out whenever you see yourself in the mirror," Zoro pointed out, yawning. The one with wavy hair remained silent, staring down the hall with Sanji.

"I _will_ go, but _not_ because of what you said," Brook announced, standing, and he turned and strode down the way to the prison cells, shutting the door behind him.

He found Luffy fiercely kicking the bars, still trying vainly to break out, but Luffy paused when he saw Brook, and looked his half-dead body up and down.

When he resumed kicking the bars, Brook held up a hand. "Ah, Mr. Luffy, do stop lest you hurt yourself . . ."

He unlocked the door, wrestled with Luffy for a moment (for Luffy was as squirmy as ever), and locked it tight again when there was an opening.

"Please, sit," he added. Luffy slumped back onto the bed.

"Now, Mr. Franky told me you didn't tell him anything," Brook began, but Luffy interrupted.

"Who're you?"

"Pardon me—my name is Brook," Brook said with a smile. "It's good to meet you, Mr. Luffy. Now—"

" _You_ look cool, too."

Brook blinked in surprise. "Why, thank you," he said, secretly pleased that Franky's idea of scaring Luffy into submission wouldn't work. He chuckled. "I'm afraid most folk take some time to get used to this appearance . . . but never mind that. As I was saying—"

"How do you all know my name?"

"That's not important," Brook said delicately. "Mr. Luffy, the _map_ is . . . very important to all of us here. We—"

"What map? And who's all of us? Are there more?"

"Yes, you'll meet them later," Brook said patiently. He tapped out a rhythm with skeletal fingers as he continued, "Mr. Franky was, perhaps, too impatient with you, I would imagine. He is often like that, especially when it's someone he doesn't know well. Not to mention this may be a matter of life or death . . . not that I'm one to talk," he added, studying his skeletal arm.

Luffy couldn't help but grin at this.

"So, Mr. Luffy, if you _do_ know the location of the map, kindly tell us and we will send you home sooner rather than later," Brook finished, clasping his fingers together neatly.

Here Luffy frowned again. "Okay, but I told that guy Franky I dunno what map you mean," he explained.

"Ah, of course," Brook said. "Such a generic term—the map your family has, Mr. Luffy. 'X marks the spot' and all that."

"Dunno what you're talking about," Luffy said stubbornly.

"Mr. Luffy, things will be _much_ easier for everyone if you will just tell us," Brook reiterated. "Is it somewhere in your house?"

"We don't have a map."

"Buried somewhere outside, perhaps? With a friend?"

"We _don't_ have a map."

"Do you have it on your person?"

Luffy removed his jacket, shirt, shoes, and pants and shook everything over the floor. The only thing which fell out was lint.

"Very well," Brook said at last. "Mr. Luffy, please get dressed. We haven't had a properly-working heater for a very long time, and I'm sure nudity in such temperatures can't be comfortable."

Luffy put his clothes back on and folded his arms.

"Now . . . is it somewhere in your house?" Brook repeated.

* * *

The others looked up as Brook re-entered the cafeteria.

"No luck, I'm afraid," he said, seating himself. "He wouldn't say where it is."

"I'll go next," Sanji offered, standing, but Nami was faster, shoving him back to the bench with a quick motion.

"You will not," she said sternly. " _I'll_ go, and then Zoro, and _then_ you."

"Why not him?" Zoro asked, jerking his head to where the one with wavy hair sat staring into space.

"Because he keeps zoning out, so he can go last," Nami said. She grabbed the key from Brook and left, tail lashing.

Sanji slumped facedown on the table. Brook patted his back while Franky and Zoro smacked the one zoning out.

"What?" he exclaimed, rubbing his head.

* * *

" _Cut that out!"_

Luffy briefly stopped punching the bars to look at Nami. He glanced at her cat ears and tail and slit pupils in wonder before resuming his task.

"I said _stop!"_ Nami hissed. "Don't make me break your wrists!"

"You wouldn't," Luffy muttered, but he stopped regardless, immediately trying to push past Nami when she unlocked the door. She drove her shoulder into him, knocking him away just long enough to lock the door again. He sulked on the bed as she sat across from him.

"I'll cut to the chase," she said, but Luffy interrupted.

"Who're you?"

"None of your business!"

"Then I'll call you cat-girl."

Nami's eye twitched. "Nami. My name is Nami."

"Okay." Luffy frowned. "You look cool, too. This isn't fair. Jerks aren't allowed to look cool."

"As I was saying," Nami hissed, "tell me where the map is."

"I dunno," Luffy said stubbornly.

"I see," Nami said, smiling sweetly. "I have another question . . . how much is this map worth to you?"

Luffy folded his arms.

"I'm talking about money. Name your price."

"Got nothing to give," Luffy muttered.

"Ten credits? Twenty?"

"Can't buy something I don't have."

Nami narrowed her eyes. "Fifty?"

"You don't look rich. Can you really afford to pay me that in the first place?"

"Oh, a wise guy, huh?" Nami snarled, pupils slitting. "If it's not gold you're after, what about possessions?"

"I'm hungry."

Nami closed her eyes and took a deep breath.

* * *

"Well, that didn't take long," Zoro remarked as Nami came storming back into the room.

"He is the most _stubborn_ guy I've ever met," she hissed, ears flicking. She threw the key to Zoro. "Good _luck_ with him!"

"Yeah, okay," Zoro said, standing. He left the room.

* * *

"Cut that out for a sec," Zoro muttered as he unlocked the door. Luffy stopped punching the bars and tried to get past Zoro, only to be wrestled back to the bed.

"So . . . you're Luffy," Zoro said, locking the door. "Name's Zoro."

"Do you know what I would do if I was leader of the world?" Luffy said.

Zoro turned to him and sat down. "No, what?"

"I'd make a law that says _jerks aren't allowed to look so cool!"_

Silence.

"Okay," Zoro said at last, scratching his ear. "Look, sorry about this whole kidnapping business, but we do need that map."

"I dunno what map you're talking about," Luffy said flatly. "I already told those other guys."

"Nothing I do will make you talk, huh?"

Luffy shook his head.

"Not even beating you within an inch of your life?"

"Can't talk about something I don't know about," Luffy said stubbornly.

Zoro sighed. "Okay. I give up." He stood and left the cell, Luffy too surprised to try to follow.

* * *

"That was too fast," Nami said suspiciously as Zoro returned.

"Well, I'm no good at interrogation," Zoro said lazily. He glanced at Sanji. "Your turn, loverboy."

"On it," Sanji said, jumping to his feet and snatching the key, hurrying to the cells.

The others sighed.

"He's hopeless, isn't he?" Franky said in exasperation.

"We need to make sure he doesn't set him free," Nami added.

"Agreed," Zoro said.

"Now, now, I'm sure he wouldn't," Brook said with an encouraging half-smile (all he could manage with the flesh still on his face).

"This is the only way to the exit," the wavy-haired one said. "So as long as he brings that key back . . ."

* * *

"Hey, _stop_ ," Sanji exclaimed when he reached Luffy's cell. Luffy stopped headbutting the bars, looked up, and scowled before continuing. Sanji unlocked the door, gently pushed Luffy away from the opening, and relocked it as he sat down. Luffy ignored him and kept headbutting the bars.

"You're going to give yourself a concussion," Sanji said in concern. "Our doctor's been gone for a long time, and it's not like we can't treat injuries, but . . ."

Luffy sat on the bed, folding his arms.

"You look cool, too," he mumbled after a moment.

"Thanks," Sanji said in surprise. "How do you feel?"

Luffy turned away. "Hungry."

"There'll be food later," Sanji promised.

"Is Usopp okay?"

"I didn't hurt him."

"Lemme go."

Sanji ran a hand through his hair, rubbing one ear in agitation. "I wish I could, but we need that map."

"Don't have it."

"So I've heard. Sorry for the assault."

Luffy's lip trembled. "You put Usopp and Chopper somewhere, you drugged me and won't let me go—you're the biggest jerk of them all!"

"Chopper?" Sanji said. He leaned forward. "Did you say Chopper?"

Luffy scooted around and faced the wall, back to Sanji, and refused to say another word.

Sanji stood. "I'm sorry," he said again. "There's one more coming, and that's it until dinner. You can come out of here then."

Luffy didn't even try to escape when Sanji left.

* * *

"Nothing, huh?" Nami said.

"He mentioned Chopper," Sanji said, sitting again and looking despondently to the cells.

"We were saying before you got back," Zoro said, "that Franky saw Chopper, but he doesn't want anything . . . to do with us anymore."

"I thought I smelled something familiar in that house," Sanji murmured. "And I suppose _she_ . . . ?"

"Knows we've been hanging around, hasn't attempted contact," Franky finished. His tone was bitter. "If she and Chopper want to have a grand old time without talking to old friends, that's their business."

Nami clenched her hands, staying silent, and the atmosphere was thick.

"Oh, it's my turn, isn't it?" the last one said suddenly, standing. "Sanji—"

Sanji tossed him the key and he went on his way.

* * *

Luffy was found still curled up on the bed, facing the wall, and didn't look up when the last of his interrogators entered.

"Hey," the person said, sitting across from him without relocking the door. "Sorry about all this. I'm sure the others told you, but we do need that map."

Luffy stirred at the voice, lifting his head.

"I don't really know what they expect me to do at this point," he continued, a touch irritated. "If none of them could get anything out of you . . ."

He sighed. "I guess I should introduce myself. My name's—"

"Sabo."

Luffy turned around, eyes wide.

"Oh, they told you already," Sabo said in disappointment. He stared at Luffy curiously.

"No," Luffy said. "You're _Sabo_."

His lip trembled. "Where have you _been?_ Why're you working with these jerks?"

"What do you mean?" Sabo said. "Isn't . . . isn't this the first time we've . . . met? I mean, I've seen you and your brother, but only from a distance . . ."

"Broth—his name's _Ace!"_ Luffy exclaimed, jumping up. "Sabo, you—Sabo, it's me! Luffy!" His face screwed up. "Don't you know me? Don't you know _Ace?"_

"Ace," Sabo repeated, a faraway look in his eyes.

"What happened to you?" Luffy gestured to his eye. "What happened to your face?!"

"Stop," Sabo whispered, clutching his head, unable to tear his eyes away from Luffy.

"We looked for you for _months!_ Ace still stays up late sometimes, looking at photos of us, and you've been _here, alive,_ all this time?!"

"Stop."

"We—" Luffy's hands were curled into tense fists. "Me n' Ace, we still have dreams where we're all together, and then morning comes and you're not _there_ — _Sabo!"_

" _Stop_ ," Sabo whispered, his vision swimming and head pounding. "Ace . . . _Sabo_ . . . Luffy . . . A-S-L . . ."

The dim light from outside suddenly grew bright as the sun, and Luffy's breathing and his own were loud as a jackhammer, and his body felt all too small and all too big at the same time, he couldn't breathe as his eyes rolled up in his head and he fainted dead away.

"Is everything okay?" Sanji said, coming in the room with Franky. "We heard shouting—"

"Sabo!" Franky exclaimed. He tried the door and opened it, kneeling by Sabo. Luffy was too stunned to try escaping.

"What did you do?!" Franky yelled, glaring at Luffy, who glared back.

"Nothing!" he snapped. "I didn't touch him!"

"He's not injured," Sanji said. "Luffy didn't do anything, Franky, leave him alone. I guess he had a fainting spell."

Franky knelt, checked Sabo over himself, and picked him up. With another glare at Luffy, he left; Sanji got the key and, after a moment of hesitation, relocked the door, reluctantly leaving Luffy behind.

Luffy burst into tears at last and fell back to the bed, curling up into shaking sobs.


	3. Chapter 3

"Geez, _wait up!"_

Usopp and Chopper finally caught up with Ace, pausing to catch their breath.

"You're not allowed to be this fast," Usopp complained.

"I'll be as fast as I want!" With this, Ace knocked sharply on Robin's door, and knocked again when no one responded for a few seconds.

"She might be still asleep," Usopp suggested. "She's a real night owl."

The door swung open.

"I may be a night owl," Robin said with a smile, holding her shawl to her, "but I rarely sleep in _this_ late."

"Hi," Usopp said sheepishly.

"Come in," Robin said. She glanced at Chopper but turned away. "Is there something you need?"

"Luffy's been kidnapped," Ace said. "Do you know any way we can find him?"

"Kidnapped?" Robin repeated in alarm. "When? I saw him at noon . . ."

"Um, it happened at our house," Usopp explained, covering his mouth as he coughed.

"I was down the hall getting medicine, so I didn't see anything," Chopper added.

Robin made a point of ignoring him as she looked at Usopp. "It happened at your house? Where were you?"

Usopp rubbed the back of his neck as Ace tapped his foot impatiently. "Well, um . . . the kidnapper caught me by surprise, and I fought very valiantly but ultimately lost the battle—"

"And?"

"And he tied me up in a closet."

Robin sighed. "I see. What did he look like?"

"He had a hat, same style as yours," Usopp said, gesturing. "And a blue hoodie, and blonde hair, and . . ."

Robin frowned. "He didn't have an unusual eyebrow, did he?"

"Yeah, it was curly at the end," Usopp said. He frowned. "Wait, how'd you know? And how'd you know I only saw one eyebrow?"

Robin turned away, holding her arms and staring at the wall. They could almost see the gears turning in her head.

"I don't understand," she said at last.

"I'll repeat it," Usopp offered. "Blonde hair, curly eyebrow, knit hat—"

"Not that," Robin said. "I have an idea of where Luffy is, but . . ."

"Then what are we waiting for?!" Ace exclaimed.

"We can leave soon," Robin said. "I just don't understand why he was kidnapped . . ."

She finally turned around and gave Chopper a cold look, one he flinched away from.

"And why _you_ didn't tell them," she finished. "Don't pretend you didn't smell him in the house, or that you don't even _know_ him. Luffy's your friend, too, isn't he?" Her tone turned bitter. "Would you go that far to avoid everyone so as not to tell these two where he is now?"

"I—" Chopper hid behind Usopp. "I dunno what you're talking about!"

"Leave him alone," Usopp exclaimed defensively. "Do you two know each other? Well, I guess that's not important—can we go find Luffy now?"

Robin took a deep breath. "Of course," she said. She turned away from Chopper again, who was close to tears. "Let's go."

Ace followed her as she left the house. Usopp glanced at Chopper and patted his head comfortingly as they followed.

* * *

"Uh . . . I have some questions."

Robin had led the three deep into the forest.

"I can imagine," she replied. "Go on."

Usopp gulped. "Well, first of all, do you know the guy who kidnapped Luffy?"

"Yes," she said after a moment. "Though he wasn't acting alone. He and everyone else have been coming up here for a few weeks, spying . . ."

"On Luffy?" Ace interrupted. "And you didn't think to say anything?"

"Calm down. I didn't know their intentions, but I didn't think they were up to anything malicious. Both you and Luffy were being watched, I believe."

Ace was silent.

"Who's . . . 'everyone else?'" Usopp said timidly. Chopper stayed close behind him.

"There are six," Robin said. "Including Sanji, the blonde one who kidnapped Luffy, and not including Chopper and me."

"I see," Usopp said. "Are they dangerous?"

"No more dangerous than anyone here," Robin said. "Strong, for sure, but mostly the 'Attack only if attacked first' kind of group."

Chopper spoke up in a shaky voice, still scared of Robin. "Why . . . did you say . . . not including you or me?"

"You know why."

"I don't!" Chopper burst out in frustration. "I don't know anything! Why do you hate me?! What'd I do?!"

Robin stopped walking, to Ace's annoyance, though he too was curious as he turned to look at Chopper, glancing between him and Robin.

"Oh!" Usopp exclaimed in sudden understanding. "Robin, you seem to know Chopper—but—when Chopper came here about a year ago, he had amnesia."

Robin whipped around at this, eyes wide. Chopper shrank back again.

"Chopper," she said, voice suddenly soft. "You . . . don't remember me?"

He shook his head. She knelt by him and stared into his doelike eyes.

"I'm so sorry," she said at last. She hugged him. "I didn't know."

"I want an explanation," Usopp said impatiently.

"I want to find Luffy," Ace said, equally impatient.

"You smell familiar," Chopper whispered.

Robin smiled and stood. "I'm glad you didn't just abandon everyone after all," she said. "Let's keep going."

She continued on her way. Usopp held Chopper's hand, and Chopper continued watching Robin with wide eyes, now curious rather than scared.

"Chopper and I used to live with those others I mentioned," Robin explained as they went on through the forest. "Everyone there was half-human in one way or another . . . except for one, though he often expressed a wish to be half-dragon," she added with amusement.

Ace thought back to Sabo and his love of dragons and shook his head. "So, you're half-human too?" he said.

She nodded and swiveled her head around one hundred and eighty degrees without turning her body, making Usopp and Chopper scream. "Part-owl," she explained, now removing her hat to reveal feathery protrusions like ears on either side of her head. She replaced the hat and lifted her shawl, showing a slender arm decorated in feathers like giant wings, before dropping the cloth again and swiveling her head back around.

"Oh, that's why your place always smells like mice," Ace said at last.

Robin giggled. "Yes."

"Gross," Usopp whispered.

"I heard that. Chopper's part-reindeer."

Usopp looked to Chopper in utter surprise as Chopper nodded and lifted his hat, revealing that his horns grew out of his head. "I'm sorry I never told you," he whispered. "For some reason, I thought I should keep it a secret . . ."

"That's why your nose is so amazing!" Usopp exclaimed. "Well, geez—"

"Chopper left a year ago," Robin said. She stopped in front of a large stump and turned her body around to face them. "We were living in poor and dangerous conditions, and he wanted to find out if this world was a better place to live. But a month went by and he never returned."

Chopper held onto Usopp, listening with wide eyes.

"I left on my own after that," Robin continued. "I was worried about Chopper, and thought the reason he didn't return was because he had found a better life after all. I'm sure the others still hate me for it."

She smiled. "But they'll have to put up with seeing me again if we're going to get Luffy back. Let's go."

She turned back to the stump, dug her fingers in under the ground, and lifted it up. It swung upwards like a trapdoor, revealing an enormous hole and a ladder going down.

"How long has this been here?" Ace said suspiciously.

"Years, I would imagine," Robin replied. "Follow me and do try not to slip."

* * *

"Dinner."

Luffy looked up at the word but scowled when he saw Nami opening the door.

"Don't you try to escape now," she said, blocking his exit.

"I won't."

Nami blinked. "Well, good. Follow me."

She led him down the hall of prison cells and into the cafeteria. Everyone except Sabo was seated with a small bowl of soup in front of them, and glanced up to Luffy and Nami. Luffy sat by Brook with a heavy scowl while Nami sat herself by Franky.

"Where's Sabo?" Luffy said.

"Sleeping," Franky said, glaring at him. "He's _been_ sleeping ever since—"

"Don't," Sanji said. "I told you, he didn't do anything." He glanced at Luffy. "Eat up. It's not poisoned."

Luffy stirred his soup, distracted.

"What are you jerks?" he said at last.

"Stop calling us jerks, will you?" Franky snapped. "I'm a cyborg."

"Okay, but we did kidnap him," Zoro pointed out. "I'm part-tiger."

"Part-cat," Nami said shortly.

"Part-skeleton," Brook said with a half-smile. "Or part-zombie, if you prefer, but I do dislike zombies—"

"Part-wolf," Sanji interrupted, his ears twitching. "And Sabo's just . . . human."

"I know _that_ ," Luffy said. He tried his soup at last and his eyes widened. "Whoa, this is _really_ good!"

Sanji grinned proudly. "Yeah? You like it?"

"He's the cook," Zoro explained, jerking a thumb to him as he slurped up his own soup. "Dunno how he makes anything half-decent out of what little we have—"

"You shut your trap," Sanji growled.

"Oh," Luffy said. " _You're_ the cook."

The disappointment in having to be grateful towards his kidnapper radiated from him. Sanji's tail drooped, his ears going flat as he looked away.

"Can I leave soon?" Luffy said abruptly. "And I'm taking Sabo with me."

"No, and no, you're not," Nami hissed.

"Well, I dunno what you guys want from me _now_ ," Luffy said impatiently. "I already told you everything I know, which is nothing!"

"You're also _lying_ , so we need to keep you a little longer," Franky said, showing an unusual restraint of temper. "Look, we don't like this either. The more we have here, the more it's a strain on resources."

"He doesn't need to know about that," Brook murmured.

"Doesn't need to know what?" Luffy said, instantly curious. "Tell me!"

The others went stubbornly quiet. But Sanji took a deep breath and said, "We're on the brink of death."

"Sanji," Nami hissed.

"Things are shitty here," Sanji said bluntly. "The streets are run by gangs, prices have been rocketing for years, and we dunno how much longer we can survive. If we had the money that the _map_ could lead us to, then everything would be . . ."

"Oh, just tell him our life story, why don't you," Zoro said, rolling his eyes.

"Well, that sucks for you jerks, but that doesn't change that I don't know what map you're talking about," Luffy said. "Are you sure you don't have the wrong guy?"

His soup was gone, but now conscious of the situation, he stopped himself from asking for more.

"Your family name _is_ Monkey, isn't it, Mr. Luffy?" Brook said.

"Yeah," Luffy said. "I mean, nope!"

Franky frowned. "So it is. Which means you are the right guy. If we end up not being able to get anything out of you, we might just have to kidnap your brother instead."

"Leave Ace alone," Luffy said, scowling.

"Oh?" Nami said, rubbing her chin and eyeing him. "Maybe we'll have to go kidnap him after all. _Then_ you'll talk."

"You won't be able to." Luffy grinned. "Ace is way stronger than me. He could beat you all up."

"We'll just have to see about that, won't we?" Brook said, voice carrying the barest hint of a threat. "I see you're finished with your soup."

"Hope you enjoyed it," Sanji said with a hopeful smile.

"It was _so_ good—!" Luffy scowled at Sanji and turned away, pursing his lips. "I mean . . . it wasn't good at all. It was really bad and rotten. The worst. Like you."

Sanji stood, tail still drooped. "Come on, I'll take you back to your . . ."

"Prison?"

"Yeah."

Luffy stood and followed Sanji, hands shoved in his pockets.

"So . . . what do you like to do?"

Luffy looked away, refusing to say a word.

"Hobbies? Favorite things?"

They reached the cell. Sanji waited, but Luffy said nothing and went inside by himself.

"I wish I could keep you company," Sanji admitted, "but the others would tell me off for it. Sleep well."

He locked the cell door and left, rejoining everyone else in the cafeteria.

"What're we gonna do now?" Zoro said. "He had a point. We all already questioned him."

"Isolation tactic?" Nami suggested. "Except for bringing him meals, we don't talk to him or see him at all for a few days, and see if he doesn't crack that way."

"What?" Sanji exclaimed, disappointed.

"You leave your weird feelings out of this," Nami snapped.

"Yes, Nami," Sanji mumbled, looking down.

"That sounds good," Franky agreed. "Wouldn't hurt to try."

"I should check on Mr. Sabo," Brook said, standing. "If he's awake, I'll tell him of the situation."

* * *

Sabo stared at the ceiling, too overwhelmed with a rushing mind to even cry. He sat up slowly, staring at his hands and feeling the scar on his face. A name, and then another one, passed through his lips in faint whispers.

Approaching footsteps came too quickly for him to feign sleep, and Brook came in.

"Ah, you're awake," he said in relief.

"Hey," Sabo said hoarsely.

"How are you feeling?"

"Fine." Sabo flexed his fingers. "Better than ever."

"Why did you . . . ?"

"Fainting spell, I guess," Sabo lied. "Where's everyone?"

"Just finishing dinner. Mr. Sanji has set aside a bowl for you, of course."

"And L—Lu—"

"Mr. Luffy's had dinner and gone back to his cell," Brook said. He straightened his shirt and chuckled. "He didn't try to escape this time, though he did mention he was planning to leave with you."

Sabo smiled, turning away and holding back tears. "Is that so?"

"Yes. Speaking of him . . ." Brook explained their new idea.

"No," Sabo said abruptly.

"Pardon?"

"I didn't get a chance to interrogate him," Sabo said, making something up on the spot. "Let me try tomorrow. Just let me see him once, and then we can try that tactic, unless something else comes up."

Brook hesitated.

"Very well," he agreed. "Come on out, Mr. Sabo, I'm sure you're hungry."

* * *

"There's a whole world here?" Ace said in amazement. The four had finally reached the bottom of the ladder. "Underground?"

"Yes," Robin said, smiling. "Though it's truly . . . not as prosperous as it once was."

They faced a ruined city, buildings in shambles and streets torn up.

"We should be careful," she added. "There are gangs running about."

Usopp and Chopper held each other in fear.

"So where's Luffy in all this?" Ace said.

"He should be this way," Robin said. "Follow me."

Along their way through the city, Robin would lead them into darkened alleyways as suspicious figures with weapons ran by, shouting threatening words. Usopp found it difficult not to scream, and Chopper found many familiar scents, though no memories came to mind yet.

"Here . . ."

They stood in front of an old building. Robin frowned. "Odd. I don't sense anyone."

Ace pushed his way inside. "Luffy?!" he yelled throughout the dark, empty building. "We're here! Where are you?!"

Robin and Chopper came in as well, looking around and sniffing the air.

"No one's . . . here," Chopper whispered.

"What?!" Ace exclaimed, whirling around.

Chopper shrank back. "I can't smell anyone. No one's lived here for months, at least."

Ace looked to Robin, who shrugged. "They must have moved after I left," she said. "It may have become dangerous to stay here."

"Where are they now?!"

"I _don't know_. We should look in the morning. The sun must be setting."

"How can you tell, down here?" Usopp said curiously.

"You didn't notice?" Robin said. "Outside, there are small artificial suns in the roof. They grow dim and bright according to the overworld's sunset and sunrise."

"So we're looking in the morning?" Ace said resignedly.

"Yes," Robin said. "Since none of _you_ can see in the dark. I'll go look for food."

"I thought she just said this place became too dangerous to stay in," Usopp whimpered as she left.

"One night should be fine," Ace muttered. He glanced at Chopper. "Do you think Luffy's okay?"

"What?" Chopper said. "Probably . . . if Robin and I were friends with whoever took him, they probably aren't bad people, right?"

"Well, I'm gonna have some questions for them when we find them," Ace said darkly.

Robin returned soon with a handful of dead mice.

"Eat up," she said cheerfully.

"No," Usopp said, making a face. Chopper shrank back and Ace's nose wrinkled.

"Oh, don't be picky, they're only a little stringy," Robin admonished, eating one herself. Usopp turned away in disgust.

They ended up making a fire to skin and cook the mice on, something Robin thoroughly disapproved of but helped with anyway, and even Chopper ate his despite being vegetarian.

"Bedtime," Ace said after they put the fire out. "Sooner we sleep, sooner we can find Luffy."

He rolled over and fell asleep. Usopp took a little longer, but did the same, reassured with Ace there.

"You aren't going to sleep?" Chopper whispered to Robin.

"I'm a little nocturnal," she whispered. "I'm sure you don't remember, but I often stay up late and sleep until noon or after."

"Oh."

Robin patted her lap with a smile. "Do you want to rest here? You always did, back then . . ."

Chopper crawled forward, curling up in her lap.

"You're warm," he murmured, eyes already drooping.

Robin stroked his hair, and he soon fell fast asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

Usopp sat up, blinking blearily, and shivered in the cold air. He looked around and found Robin still fast asleep, Ace stirring, and Chopper—Chopper faced away from the others, head bowed where he sat and shook.

"Chopper?" Usopp said sleepily. "You okay?"

Chopper turned, reddened face messy with tears and snot. Usopp crawled towards him, tentatively taking his shoulder. "Chopper?"

"I—" Chopper sniffled. "I had—some dreams, and everyone was there—my head hurts—I never came back—"

"You . . . what do you mean . . . ?"

Chopper leaned into him, shaking with quiet sobs. Usopp held him, confused but comforting.

Ace sat up, standing so quickly he fell to his knees again. Once his vision returned, he stood again, stretching.

"Are we leaving or what?" he asked abruptly. He looked to Chopper and frowned. "Everything okay?"

Usopp shrugged helplessly while Chopper cried into his shoulder. Ace went to wake Robin, who glared at him when she woke up, but her gaze softened when she saw Chopper crying.

"What's wrong?" she asked, yawning. "Chopper?"

Chopper left Usopp and went to her, hugging her around the neck.

"Chopper," she murmured. "Did you . . . ?"

He nodded. She held him to her as she stood.

"Let's go," she said to Usopp and Ace. "We need to keep looking."

Ace nodded and was the first out of the building, Usopp hurrying after him and Robin just behind.

Chopper soon composed himself and Robin set him down so he could walk beside her.

"I remembered," he announced to Usopp and Ace.

"Remem—really?" Usopp exclaimed. "That's great!"

"So, any idea where they might be, then?" Ace asked. Usopp hit him.

"No," Chopper said. "Robin?"

"Yes?"

"D'you think they hate me?"

"No," she said firmly. "They might still be upset that you didn't keep in touch, but they don't hate you. They might . . . hate _me,_ but . . ."

"Why?"

"I told them outright I wouldn't be in touch," she explained. "I was hoping it would encourage them to follow eventually, but . . ."

"Yeah, I was wondering about that," Usopp interrupted. "If things are so bad down here, why can't everyone come to the surface? I mean, they must've seen that it's nicer up there by now, no offense, if they've been spying on Ace and Luffy—"

"It's stubbornness more than anything," Robin explained. "We were all born here, and the others want to stay out of loyalty. We've talked about finding ways to get more money to improve living conditions, but . . . obviously we've had no luck."

"I dunno what they want with Luffy, though," Chopper said, echoing what Robin had said yesterday.

"Come to think of it, a human corpse would sell for a lot," Robin remarked. Ace spun around, color draining from his face, and she smiled nervously. "That was a joke. I don't think they'd stoop to murder."

He sighed and turned back around, kicking at the ground.

* * *

Breakfast was small but good, thanks to Sanji's cooking, though Luffy still refused to thank him. He'd been fed in his cell and the bowl had been taken away when he'd finished, and it was only now that someone came up to his cell again.

"Hey." It was Sabo. "I'm supposed to interrogate you."

Luffy stared at him as he came in, shutting the door behind him (but not locking it) and sitting across from Luffy.

"Are you feeling better?" Luffy said.

Sabo nodded. "Much."

"Good." Luffy stood, took a step forward, and punched him in the face. Sabo rubbed the spot as Luffy sat back down.

"You left us," he said by way of explanation. Tears pricked his eyes.

"I know," Sabo said. "I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to."

"What the heck are you doing with these jerks?" Luffy demanded, beginning to cry again. "Why didn't you come back?"

Sabo held out his arms. Luffy hesitated before throwing himself into them, holding Sabo tightly.

"You're not allowed to leave again," he said into his shirt.

"I promise I won't." Sabo gently pushed him back, and Luffy sat next to him. "Here's what happened . . ."

Two years ago, Sabo had left to go on a walk and never came back; this Luffy knew. He had gone into the woods and found a stump; noticing something odd about it, he had messed with it, vaguely hoping to find a secret passage. Lo and behold, the stump had come away from the ground, revealing a hole and a tunnel leading underground. Figuring he could check it out and come back to tell his brothers, he had gone into the tunnel, but . . .

"I slipped and lost my balance," he explained. Luffy's eyes were wide. "And when I woke up . . ."

Chopper had been taking care of him when he woke up. It transpired that he knew nothing about his family or where he was from—only his name remained.

"Chopper used to live with these guys until about a year ago," he explained before Luffy could interrupt, assuming he'd wanted to ask who that was. "He was half-reindeer. He left and never kept in touch. Seems he doesn't want anything to do with us."

Sabo had been taken in by the half-human group, and became friends with them, though he was jealous of their status, as he often wished to be half-dragon.

"There was a half-owl woman named Robin, too," he added. "She left a little after Chopper did."

It was only recently that the group had begun to spy on Ace and Luffy, having traced a map to their family name.

"I guess the others told you, but supposedly the map leads to a lot of treasure," he explained. "That's . . . about it."

Luffy leaned into him. "Robin and Chopper are our friends," he said. "Chopper . . . lives with Usopp now. He has amnesia."

"Him, too?" Sabo exclaimed. "That explains it . . . poor Chopper . . ."

"And Robin lives nearby," Luffy added. "I didn't know they were half-animal, too. That's neat."

"I'm glad they're okay," Sabo said with relief. "That reminds me—how's Ace?"

"He's fine," Luffy said. "We miss you. Sabo, can we go home?"

"No."

" _Why?"_

"Luffy, they're my friends," Sabo said. "I can't just leave them living like this."

"But they're jerks."

"We only kidnapped you because we thought it would help us," Sabo said patiently. "I'm sorry about that. No one hurt you, right?"

"Right . . ."

"That map they want . . . I know where it is."

Luffy sat up, staring at him indignantly. " _Where?"_

"We _did_ have it," Sabo explained. "Ace and I never brought it up. Grandpa gave it to Vivi's family as a present a few years ago."

"Then we can go talk to Vivi, and—"

Sabo shook his head. "It doesn't lead to anywhere. Grandpa says he tried reading it for years, and he thinks it's fake after all."

Luffy frowned. "Then tell everyone it's fake."

"They'd still want to find it, just in case. I'm going to try to get their minds off the map instead." Sabo hugged Luffy around the shoulders. "If I can convince them it's better to live on the surface, then we'll all get out of here. I'll see you later, okay?"

"Okay." Luffy let him go reluctantly, and Sabo stood.

"Oh, yeah," he added, turning around. "Be nice to Sanji, okay?"

Luffy scowled. "The wolf one? Why?"

"He has a crush on you," Sabo whispered. "He's really sad that you don't like him. He's not a bad guy, I promise."

He left, leaving Luffy to mull over the situation.

* * *

"Anything?" Nami asked when Sabo returned.

Sabo shrugged and sat. "The thing is . . . that map, it might not exist after all."

"What do you mean?" Brook asked.

"After talking to Luffy . . . I don't think he's capable of lying, at least not well," Sabo explained, drumming his fingers on the table. "He's telling the truth about not knowing anything about a map."

"But his brother might know something," Zoro said, tail flicking. "We can go up and kidnap him, too."

"No," Sabo snapped. "I mean . . . if Luffy doesn't know anything, I just don't think it exists. Why would his brothers not tell him anything about it his whole life?"

"He has another brother?" Franky asked, interested.

"I meant brother," Sabo said quickly. "Anyway, like I said, his family would have no reason to keep it secret from him. Therefore, it doesn't exist in the first place, or it's been destroyed or lost."

Sanji sighed. "What're we going to do now?" he asked bitterly. "It took a month just to trace that map back to their name, and we don't have anything else."

"And what're we going to do with _him?"_ Nami added. "I don't know if we can support him for much longer. Can we knock him out again and drag him back to his place?"

"We could . . . take him with us," Sabo said hesitantly.

"How's that?" Sanji asked, ears pricking up.

Sabo took a deep breath. "I think . . . we should move. To the surface world."

Nami and Franky glared at him. Zoro raised an eyebrow, and Sanji and Brook folded their arms.

"Look," he said desperately, "things are bad here. We've all seen what it's like up there, right? It just makes sense—"

"We're staying here." Nami's ears went back.

"But—"

"We should keep that kid here a little longer, too, just in case Sabo's wrong," Franky added to the group. They nodded, Sanji reluctantly, and Sabo looked away.

* * *

"Wait—"

Sanji stopped at the hand on his shoulder and turned to see Sabo.

"C'mere," he said, pulling him aside. "What do _you_ think about living on the surface?"

Sanji fidgeted. "I dunno," he said at last. "I'd love to see Robin and Chopper again . . . and I guess if we lived on the surface, I could see Luffy more often . . ." This statement was shameless. "But I dunno."

"What's better, dying in poor conditions or living a longer life up above?" Sabo pressed.

"Good luck convincing everyone else," Sanji burst out. "You know how everyone is. And what changed _your_ mind so fast?"

"Long story." Sabo glanced down the hall. "Were you going to see Luffy?"

Sanji nodded.

"If you and him somehow get together, you better treat him right," Sabo said sternly. "I'll kick your ass if you make him any more upset than you already have. You're lucky you're already a good cook, because he loves food. He's unpredictable and reckless and one of the best and nicest people I know and _frankly_ you don't deserve him but if he ends up liking you back then there's nothing I can do so you'd _better_ not fuck up. Got it?"

Sanji nodded, eyes wide, and Sabo let him go. "Good. See you later."

Sabo stared after him menacingly as he hurried down the hall.

* * *

Luffy looked up and frowned when he saw Sanji.

"Hey," Sanji said, picking up the key by the floor and opening the door. "How are you?"

"Fine," Luffy muttered.

"That's good."

"Sabo says you have a crush on me."

Sanji stiffened. " _Did_ he?" he said. "Well, uh . . . it's true."

"Why?"

"Why—what?"

"Why do you have a crush? I don't get it."

Sanji hesitated, running a hand through his hair and scratching an ear.

"This is . . . a little creepy, now that I think about it," he said. "But . . . we've been watching you for a few weeks, and . . . I don't know, something about you . . . the way you talk, and laugh, and smile . . . how you move, and your smell . . . I love it all. So . . ."

His ears were pink. Luffy shifted where he sat.

"You're right," he said at last. "That is a little creepy."

"I'm sorry."

"I don't really care."

Sanji scratched his ear again. "Do you need anything?"

"Food."

Sanji grimaced. "I'm sorry. We have to ration what we have for mealtimes."

"Then, help me escape."

"I can't—" Sanji looked away. "I can't do that, either."

* * *

 **This chapter was particularly difficult to get on paper since I was losing motivation/interest in the story. Heck I completely forgot it was unfinished until just now. Like I said before feel free to ask abt any future plot details and/or anything that was confusing in the story. Thanks for reading!**


End file.
